


Never Think

by IzPerplexing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzPerplexing/pseuds/IzPerplexing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A last night together is all they have left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Prize for yeaka in HSWW: http://highstakes-ww.livejournal.com/27291.html. With the prompt of incest Bill/Ginny and a tie. I hope you like it. 
> 
> My first dabble in this pairing. This is obviously sibling incest so read, or don’t, accordingly. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. No copyright infringement is intended. I just like to play with the characters and do naughty things with them

  
**Never Think**

She wasn't surprised to feel his arms wrap around her from behind, his hands gripping her hips tightly. She never could seem to hide from him. He always knew where to find her, but she never knew how that was supposed to make her feel.

His chin rested lightly on her shoulder as his hands started to wander; dipping under her shirt and tracing patterns on her stomach lightly. His nose brushed her long, red hair aside and nuzzled her neck.

“You’re hiding from me,” he whispered, causing a shiver to travel her body; from disgust or pleasure, she couldn’t tell. 

“What if I was?” she asked cheekily, trying to clear her mind from the warring thoughts that plagued her. 

“You know that’s never a wise thing to do, Ginny. I’ll always find you,” he answered, echoing her thoughts from a moment before. 

She didn’t know how to respond to that. She knew what they were doing was wrong, but most days she just didn’t seem to care. She loved Bill, but somewhere in the last few years, it had evolved into more than brotherly affection. 

When she was with him like this, he could make her feel different; like a woman and not the girl that everyone else still saw her as. She felt alive - beautiful. He had a hold over her that no one had ever had. Yet, when he would leave her afterward, she would feel the shame engulf her. It made her feel dirty and used, but she couldn’t stop herself. 

She had tried to keep herself from falling into his arms every time he sought her out, if for no other reason than she knew this couldn’t last, but it never worked. He had a way of pulling her in, and she was powerless to stop it. 

Tomorrow, however, would change everything. 

His hands roamed higher until he gently cupped her breasts in his hands. She let her head fall against his shoulder, knowing it was pointless to fight him - not that she ever did. She needed him, even if she didn’t want to. 

“This is the last time, isn’t it?” Her voice shook as she finally voiced the fear that had plagued her for weeks. 

“Shh, let’s not think about this right now. I need you,” he said, as he massaged her soft flesh. 

He removed his hands quickly and turned her to face him. His eyes were sad, but demanding as he started on the buttons of her shirt. She wasted no time in pulling his shirt up and over his head, causing him to pull away long enough to help her, and then returning to her own clothes. 

Loosening the tie she had worn that day, he gently pulled it from her neck and wrapped it around his wrist as he reached the last button on her blouse. He smirked at her confused expression but offered no other explanation, before running his hands along her shoulders; her shirt falling to the floor. 

Finally, he leaned in and kissed her. His lips were soft and dry, tasting like their mother’s apple pie from earlier. She loved how he always had a different taste. His tongue licked across her lips, before he slowly slid it inside her mouth. He was always gentle with her, treating her like she was a fragile gift. 

She was anything but, however he had a way of softening her normally hard exterior. It was a large part of why she always let him come to her. She felt loved and cherished and never wanted to let that go. She didn't have to be strong when she was with him, because he would be strong for her. 

His hands were now trailing everywhere; her shoulders, arms, stomach, causing goosebumps to wash across her sensitive skin. He reached the waist of her skirt and undid the button, letting his fingers run along band seductively before pushing the soft cotton down her hips. Once it joined her shirt at her feet, he broke their kiss and let his lips travel along her neck and shoulder. Feeling exposed, she decided to return the favor for him. Before long they were both completely unclothed; their hands never leaving the other. They needed to be close and were reluctant to break the contact of their skin on the other. 

He backed her towards her bed and guided her down on top of the soft blanket he had given her for Christmas last year. She hadn’t slept a single night without it, even bringing it to Hogwarts with her after term had started. He had charmed it to smell like him, and she breathed in his scent every night before sleep finally took her. 

His eyes sparkled as he crawled next to her. Taking the tie wrapped around his wrist, he pulled both of her arms together and tied them with one end. The pattern he used was elaborate, unlike the other times he’d tied her up. Not understanding the change, she raised her eyebrow in question but didn’t protest. Once he was satisfied she would not resist him, he cast a spell on the other end, one she’d never heard before, and watched as the tie wound itself around his hands in the same way as her’s had been. 

Once the spell was complete, he clasped her hands together and looked deeply into her eyes. She was overcome with emotion as she saw the love and affection he held for her. It was the moments like this that invaded her dreams, haunted her thoughts through the day, or kept her up at night. These moments, were the ones she lived for. 

“You know we could never be together like we want,” he said while looking sadly down at their joined hands, “but if I could, Ginny, it’d be you walking down that aisle tomorrow.” 

Her eyes dropped to their hands as well, startled to realize what he had done. It became clear to her why he had tied their hands together in such a manner. It was a replication of the bonding rope that all wizarding weddings required. The beautiful intricate pattern that weaved around their hands and tying them together was a symbol of eternal love. 

Her eyes filled with tears at his words - something unnameable shifting deep inside of her. The doubt she had always felt after they were together melted away as she studied the token he had just given her. Ginny loved Bill, more than she’d ever loved anyone, and while she never refused his attention, it had hurt her to think she was the only one who felt that way. 

His simple gesture opened her eyes to just how much her brother loved her, too. This expression of his feelings meant more to her than she could have ever told him. It was more than she could have ever hoped for, and yet, it wasn’t enough. It’d never be enough. Their love was forbidden and could never be. 

_“Don’t think Ginny,” she told herself, “Never Think.”_

Not knowing how to express what she was feeling, she leaned up and kissed him. Their lips moved effortlessly against each other, igniting the fire between them. She wouldn’t think about what would happen tomorrow. She would have plenty of time for that later. Now, she just wanted to be with him. 

As the intensity of their kiss grew, so did their frustration with not being able to touch each other. Bill pulled away, and with another whispered spell, the tie fell lose, leaving their hands free to roam as they wished. 

Tangling his hand in her long, silky locks, Bill rolled Ginny on her back and settled himself on top of her. Their sweet kisses soon turned to moans of pleasure, each seeking to increase the passion that always found them when they were together. 

Settling himself comfortably between her thighs, Bill kissed her one more time before slowly sinking into her warm, soft center. They held each others gaze as he filled her completely. She always loved this part the most - the look of pure bliss as they joined as one for the first time since the last. 

“Ginny,” he half whispered, half groaned. Her hands clasped behind his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Their tongues tangled together as their bodies started to move. His pace never quickened as he made love to her, savoring his last night in her arms. She welcomed it, not wanting the delicious feeling to end before it had to. 

His slow, deep thrusts spread fire throughout her entire body, causing her to tremble with need. She could feel the warmth starting to build in stomach, causing her toes to curl. His hard muscles flexed, sweat forming on his brow as he showed her what she meant to him with his body. 

“Bill,” she groaned as he dipped his head and lightly traced her nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. Her hands dug painfully into his back as her orgasm shot through her. Every part of her body was on fire for him as she threw her head back and quietly moaned his name again. 

A few more thrusts and he buried his head in the crook of her neck as he came; the muscles in his arms shaking from the intensity of it. They caught their breath - letting their heart rate slow - before he rolled to the side and pulled her to him. 

She clung to him tightly, wishing the night would never end. She blinked rapidly to keep the sudden tears from falling, knowing this was the last time they’d ever be together like this. She wanted to keep him for herself, but she couldn’t do that. Tomorrow, he would marry another woman, and she’d have to let him go forever. 

She heard the clock chime, and knew it was time for him to leave. Reluctantly, she uncurled herself from him and stood from the bed. She began picking up her clothes, but didn’t get very far. His arms once again wrapped around her from behind, holding her close. She wanted to lean into him, accept the comfort he offered her, but she couldn’t allow herself to do that. She’d always have the memory of this night buried deep within her heart, and that was the best she could hope for. It was a gift he had given to her and she’d cherish it forever. 

“I love you, Ginny,” he breathed into her hair. 

She closed her eyes and savored the words before turning to face him. His handsome face was sad and pleading for her to understand. She did understand, all too well, but that didn’t make it any easier on either of them. 

“I love you, too.” Her eyes sparkled, as she fought the tears back. 

His forehead touched hers lightly, inhaling her scent for the briefest of moments before he let her go. Taking a step back, he turned to find his own clothes. They dressed in silence, taking quick glances at the other while they did so. The air around them felt heavy, their hearts weighed with the realization of their circumstances. 

When they were both dressed, they walked towards the door, stopping when they reached it to face each other. His hand came up to cup her soft, pale cheek and caressing it with his thumb as he placed the other over her heart. 

“Keep me here... please?” She held a sob back at words, not wanting to break down in front of him. 

“Always,” she whispered, scared that her voice would crack if she said it any louder. 

He smiled sadly at her before reaching for her hand and placing it over his own heart. She could feel the frantic beat of it against her palm through the cotton of his shirt. 

She didn’t have to ask the same, for she already knew the answer. He gave her a nod of understanding, before bending to place a chaste kiss upon her lips one last time. He pulled away quickly and reached for the handle on the door and turning it. 

Just as he slipped out, he turned and looked at her one more time. She couldn’t hold the tears back any longer and let them fall freely down her cheek. He looked into her eyes with a painful understanding before shutting the door completely. 

As soon as he was gone, she returned to her previous place at the window. Starring out of the window upon the quiet summer night, she let the sobs finally take her as she clutched to the tie he had bond her with. She didn’t have to be strong tonight; but she would have to be tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Izzy


End file.
